


5 times Billy and Steve trying to have sex and 1 time they finally had

by awkward_weirdo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, M/M, Rimming, Top Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_weirdo/pseuds/awkward_weirdo
Summary: 5 times Billy and Steve were a dumbass and they trying to have sex but they were unlucky. And 1 time they finally were lucky and had sex.That's it. That's the story.





	5 times Billy and Steve trying to have sex and 1 time they finally had

**1.**

Billy and Steve celebrating their 6 months anniversary. Steve didn’t know Billy had these gentle side until they got together but he really loved it.

„So what's the plan for today?”Steve asked gently under the stairs in the school. Billy just caresses his cheek.

„You need to wait, baby. But your parents don’t come home until Monday, right?” Billy gently presses their lips together and slowly started to move his lips in Steves. He groans onto Billy's lips because he wanted Billy. He wanted so bad. They are together since Billy confesses to his feelings for Steve back to December and he didn’t like him first sight but they go out on a date and Billy was so nice and cute he falls in love with him. But they barely touch each other it’s always hard because of the kids always around and when they don’t the boys working or late from work or home. They are over some jerk off in Billy's car or some dry humping in Steves couch but that's all. Steve wanted to see Billy's naked body, he needed it!

„My parents in Washington, chill out handsome. Just give me a sneak peek! I need to know how I supposed to get ready. Please?” he licked Billy's lips and now Billy moans a little.

„Okay baby, I tell you everything just don’t tease me in school. I’m going to shopping and go to your house dumbass cook a fancy dinner for just two of us and then maybe we can burn all the calories we eat.” he giggles in his lips and kisses him again.

„Hm, you're my dream men Billy. I’m waiting for you then” the last goodbye kiss and they need to go to the class.

After school Steve was running home, he cleaning the enterally house and then take a shower because Billy and him gonna have sex!

Yeah, that was the plan, but when somebody ringing and he open the door, all the kids look at him.

„Steve we were bored so we just come to your house to watch a movie. You have the biggest tv” Dustin smiled at him and he didn’t send them home. He just opens the fucking door and closes when everybody was inside. When Billy comes back Steve looks sad.

„I’m sorry babe...I don’t know how to said no for them” He looks guilty and he whispers. The kid's don't know everything so it was weird, Billy just appears in Steves house a bunch of groceries.

„It’s…It’s okay Steve. I know they are your kids. When can I see you?” he take back the grocery to the car and sighed.

„Tomorrow at school?”Steve just hold his hand while nobody saw them.

„You know that’s not what I mean Steve. I want to touch you and kiss your pretty lips”

„You can come in. Just say you were bored, we can go to my room and you know. Cuddle a while. It’s our anniversary after all.”

„Yeah that would be nice” Billy nodded and they sneak to his room. Barely close the door they kissed each other hungrily. Touch each other where they can and laid down the bed. Billy almost takes off Steves' pants when they heard footsteps on the stairs. Billy just jumps off the bed and Steve running to the door.

„Steve, you have something to eat? We are hungry!”Dustin speaks loud and the boys know that was their end. One goodbye kiss and Billy sneak out on the window and go home and Steve goes downstairs and order some food.

* * *

**2.**

The next time they were alone it was Billy's house. Susan works until morning and Neil wasn't home. Max was in Lucas' house so they can spend a little time together.

„You want something to drink or eat?”Billy was a little nervous because it was their first time in his house.

„No thanks baby I want you and only you” Steve hugged him from behind and started kissing his neck. He pressed Billy for the corner and grab his waist.

„Steve go to my bedroom. Don’t want to Max saw us in the middle!” he moans a little when Steve's hand goes to his budge and started to massage.

„It’s okay baby Max with Lucas she's not gonna go home after eight…Come one” he rubs his lap in Billy's ass and his hands slide into his jeans.

„Steve” Billy just whisper his name and bite his lips. He stated to moaning while Steve rubs his dick.

„Shh keep calm honey.” he turns Billys face towards himself and kiss him. Billy turns around and hugs Steve tightly.

„Here” Billy pulls Steve in his room and laid down with him.”Hi, babe” he whispered into Steve's mouth and kiss him again.

„Hi, beautiful” Steve hand research under his shirt and start playing with his nipples. Billy hand searced for Steves' belt and started to unbuckle it when he heard something.”Are you sure Susan or your dad doesn't come home tonight?” Billy just grinning and touch Steve's cock inside his pants, wrapping his fingers around his dick.

„I hope so. Come back here probably just a neighbor” Bily want Steve really really much! He barely touches him and he was rock hard but a couple of minutes later they heard the front door open.

„Billy!”Steve jumps off his boyfriend and looks nervously.

„Keep calm! And don’t speak” he whispered and looked into the hallway. „Fuck it’s Susan. You need to get out!”Billy opened his window and Steve climb out.

„Hey, I see you in the school” Steve bend over and kiss Billy and run over his car.

The next second Susan opened Billy's door.”Hey sweetheart. I left early so we can watch a movie just a three of us.”

„Fuck off Susan” He didn’t turn over just smoked a cigarette and he tried to keep himself calm.

* * *

**3.**

The third was funny, both boys think. Everyone slept in the Byers house and Joyce gives the boys a little whiskey so they can't drive home. Steve was laid down on the couch and Billy was next to the couch. Everyone sleeping and they just laid in silent. Billy sees Stevehang his hand off the sofa and Billy hold it at this moment. Steve caress Billy's hand and turn from him. Billy sits down and leaning closer and gently kisses him. Billy pulls Steve in himself and grabs his ass.

„Billy” Steve laughs quietly in Billy's mouth and they continue kissing. The two-body rubbing each other and the little moans and squelch was really sexy, Billy thinks. Steve throws Billy's shirt across the room and started kissing Billy's chest when the lights went on and they froze.

Jonathan walks tough to the kitchen and pour one glass water for himself and slowly drinking it.

Steve slowly climb back to the couch and sit up.”Hey man, everything okay?” Steve trying to be normal but he scared Jonathan so much he almost throws the glass into Steves' face.

„Oh gosh. You scared me” He laughs awkwardly and Billy trying to pretend he's asleep.”Yeah, I was just thirsty. I'm going back to my room. Sorry for wakes you up” Jonathan walks back to his room.

„No problem…” he sighed and laid back.

„I’m thirsty too” Billy whispered and laugh quietly while waking up and searched for his shirt.

„Not now baby boy. We were lucky he didn't see anything” Steve was as frustrated as Billy but they both know they gonna wake up everyone if they continue.

„Goodnight Steve” he kissed him again and laid back to the ground.

„Goodnight my love” Steve giggling and smiled at Billy while he watches the other boy fall in sleep.

* * *

**4.**

The boys sit in Steves' car and kissing behind the Arcade while the kids playing inside.

„Sorry Steve but I’m not too nice today” he zips Steves jeans and pulls over his gorgeous dick.”Wow, you are really beautiful” he feels his mouth fills with his spit. He wanted to taste it so bad so he doesn’t waiting just lend over and lick the top of Steves dick.

„Billy” Steve bites his lips and runs his fingers in Billy's hair and when he felt the warmth over his dick, he just pulls Billy's hair a little.

„Gently with my hair, Harrington or I’ll bite” Billy groans a little and grin at Steve but he lay back and wrapped his lips around Steves dick. Steves length couldn't fit all in his mouth but he tried his best.

„God Billy, you don't have gag reflect? Gosh, don’t stop it love” Steve move is hip a little and he gets a pretty angry look from Billy but he was just too good. Billy running his hand up Steves tight and push back to the seat, Steve moans his love names and Billy just moves his head on Steves' length and massaging him with his tongue. Billy loves the feeling Steve moans his name while he sucked him off, swallow every inch slowly but hungrily. Steves smell made him dizzy and couldn't think properly, he just wants to suck Steve all day long.

„Oh my, you are so good for me baby. You like the feeling?”Steve looked over and saw Billy was rock hard almost painfully so he research and started to teasing him a little with his fingers. Billy moans in Steves' cock and started to slide his lips down the shaft of Steve’s dick before sliding back up quickly and Steve pressed him a little deeper but that was okay. He felt that it was fucking soppy but he didn’t know it was his own spit on his cheek and in Steves jeans or it was Steves pre-cum but it was perfect this way.

It’s was just moment for Billy, when he felt that he is choking in Steves dick but when to pull over a little he knowing why was that. Steve moans his name loud and started cumming in Billy's mouth. Billy swallows every drop of Steves cum what he can and looked at Steve's face. He was so fucking beautiful.

„Can I do it again?”Billy biting his lips and started to cleaning Steve's cock with his tongue. His jaw hurts so bad but it was part of the experients and he loved it secretly.

„Baby, I wanna take care of you first” Steve pull his up and kiss his red and swollen lips.”You're gorgeous baby boy” he whispers and started to unbuckle Billy's belt.

„Uhm...I don't…I don't need it anymore” Billy blushes. He didn’t want to Steve felt it he literally cum in his pants when he tasted Steves cum.

„Oh my God Billy” he grinned at Billy” Your such a good boy for me, right?”He kissed him and pulls out a condom in his pocket.”You want it?”

„Yes! Please hurry I’m gonna die if anything happens and we need to stop here!” and that was the last calm momentum.

„Billy! Where are you?! We need to go!”Max yelled after him and Billy groans angry.

„I need to go” he justifieth his cloths.

„I know baby. Be good for me” he kissed him one more time and let him go. He running to his car and quickly hop in.

„Come on Max or you need to walking home!”Billy was adorable, Steves smirked and he pulls on his zip and waiting to the kids ready to go. He was really happy after all.

* * *

**5.**

The fifth time was really annoying. They were in Steves' house, in the yard next to the pool. It was summer break and the boy's parents were out of the town for a week at least so when the parents leave the town Billy was already going to Steve. They want to swim before they actually do something because it was fucking hot like hell! So they sit in a chair next to the couch, just a swimsuit and kiss constantly. Billy's hands were in Steves' hair and Steve's hands were on the way Billy's pants when the bell ringing but it doesn't bother Steve at all.

„You don’t need to…answering?”Billy moans Steve's ears when he finally wrapped his fingers around Billy's cock and started to stroke him.

„I don't wanna” he whispers into Billy's ears and bites the soft skin in his neck. But the stranger doesn't give up. Literally, push the bell all the fucking time.

„I’m sending him away. Wait for me baby” he whispers in Billy's lips and kisses them before he walked to the door.

„Dude, What took you so long? We are here for swimming. The local pool is full!” Mike was always a douchebag. Billy just pulled up his legs so they can’t see his erection.

„Come on, you guys can't just come over every time you need something!”

„Yeah, we can! You are our babysitter so need to look after us. And everything happens it's your fault!” Damn Sinclaire was clever after all.

„Steve, why is Billy's car over here?”Max was here? Shit only she was missing now…

So the kids go back to the pool and see a really awkward Billy sitting in the chair.

„What's up, guys?" Billy wawed at the kids and everybody wawed back to him and took a glance between his swollen lips and then Steve's neck. The fucking love mark that Billy made just a couple minutes earlier.

„Oh my god Billy, you didn’t!”Max yelled at him.

„No, I didn’t because you guys are here. You don’t want to go to every other place?”Billy grinned at Max and she just shakes his head.

„No, we take care of Steve!”

„I can take care of him if you guys leave”

„Oh my god Billy, eww!”Steve just shake his head and sit next to Billy.

„Go to the fucking pool and leave us alone.”And the kids go to the pool and didn't piss off the boys. They just laid down and hold each other hands while the kids playing in the water. So the kids accepted them after all.

* * *

**+1.**

When the kids finally go home, the boys can be alone all week long. Steve just pull Billy in his room and push him down to the bed.

„I know it's the time” he smiled at Billy and Billy nodded, it was really the time. Steve jump off him a little bit while he plays some music and pulls out of candles from nowhere. He lights up the candles and shut the lights off.

„Very romantic Harrington. I’m kinda like it, you know?” he smiled at Steve and Steve just climbing up on Billy's body with small kisses. He was slow and gentle and Billy fell like his heart will explode.”Please, Steve, more” Steve just smirked at him and go back to his lap but don't touch him or anything just bite and kiss his tights and massaging his ass cheeks. They only wear swim trunks so Steve could easier throw off the materials off Billy and himself.

„Oh God Billy, you are so beautiful” he finally licks Billys dick and Billy couldn't take a breath for a moment. Steve just push his legs and look at Billy.”Hold on here for me, okay?”Billy just nodded and hold his legs into his chest.

„What are you planning? I don’t understa- ”He moans loudly and bites his lips when Steve just licks him over. He presses his tongue to Billy's hole. He kisses him and licks him all over and Billy couldn't think. When Steves' tongue gets inside him he almost screams and his dick twitching. „Steve oh my god, please stop or I’m gonna cum!” Billy thinks he’s gonna cry. Steve lean over him and smiled at him.

„Your cute, it’s so pink Billy, I don’t know it could be such a pretty color” he licks it again and leans over his tummy and give him a little kiss while reached out and grab the lube next to the door on the nightstand. Steve lick the tip of Billy's dick and lubricate his fingers. „I’ll be gentle” he wrapped his mouth over Billys dick and push two of his fingers inside Billy. Billy whimpers and moans and it took a few minutes while he gets used to this feeling and Steve was so gentle and caring. When he feels he can penetrate in Billy, he pulls out his fingers and lain back to his nice dick.

„You…Don’t stop, please! I want more!” Billy was very horny and he wants Steve. When he pulls out a condom Billy just took it and throw it away.

„I want to feel you. I’m clear, don’t worry” he kissed him and when he feels Steve moving towards him slowly located himself over Billy he could cry from the happiness. He slowly trusted his penis inside Billy and bite his shoulder while Billy literally cries because it was so much and it was so good! They were here for a minute. Steve whisper sweet nothing into Billy's ear and kiss him every second.

„I’m starting moving” Steve whispers and slowly started to rolls his hips started to fuck him. Billy was almost dead, that much pleasure he can't take it. He moves his hips too and moaning and whimpers and biting Steves' neck. He hugs him tightly and moans to his ears. When he thinks it couldn't get any better Steve started to fuck him harder and Billy started to moaning even more. „Steve, I’m gonna cum!” he didn’t say it twice and he screamed Steves name and cum all over his own chest, shaking a little and sobbing. Steves snap with his hips a few last and cum inside Billy and moan his name loud.

„Oh my god, Billy. You're so perfect for me” he didn't pull out or everything just laid down on Billy. „I love you so much” he kisses him again and again.

„I love you too Steve but you are heavy! I thought I was going to die, that was so good!” laughs between the kisses and Steve rolls next to billy and wraps his arms around Billy's body and started to pet his hair.

„I know I literally lose myself inside you” he laughs and kisses him again.

„I still feel you inside me…”Billy blushes and snuggles closer while he pulls the blanket on themselves. „Next time, I’ll be the top!”

„Of course honey. Then I don’t eat you out next time while your legs are shaking and you can't stand it” Steve nodded and Billy forgets how to breathe for a second.

„Okay, maybe the next time after you eating me out” nodded and swallow.

„That’s can be today” Steve grinned at him and climbed down in Billy while pushes his legs apart.

„Oh my god” Billy moans and grab Steves' hair” I create a monster...Nonono don’t stop baby! Keep going just like that…Oh gosh!” Steve just laugh a little under the blanket and started to eat out his own cum inside his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the reading I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what do you think and I hope I didn't fuck up so bad. ❤️


End file.
